The Albino Dragon
by ComedyMaster333
Summary: When a young dragon's parents are captured by a wizard, how will it survive on its own?
1. The Orphan

_** Our Special Guest Reviewer: Sparkvine! The creator of the "Dragon Games" has given me constructive criticism! Yay! (I recommend reading (her?his?) book if you like mine.)**_

I blink my eyes as I wake up from a deep sleep. It feels like a normal day until I remember the terrifying events from yesterday. It sends a wave of fear over my small body, and I start to tremble. I breathe a bit to calm down and recalculate what happened yesterday.

"_Daddy, can we go to the springs today?" I asked him. "You've been alive for six months, so I guess so." My dad replied, and I was excited to go. There were animals and other dragons there, and it was different from our damp and dark cave. I headed off with my mom and dad, and we walked through the tall grass. After a trip that seemed much like an hour, there was a clearing. A plateau loomed over a pool of water, heated from the magma inside the earth's core. My parents once told me a tale that fire dragons were created from it._

_At the springs, there were many dragons. A fog dragon was floating above the spring, absorbing the warm air. A swamp dragon was playing with a seaweed dragon as they played a game of chase. A leaf and a water dragon were intently watching their kids so that they wouldn't get into any danger. An earth dragon was basking in the warm sunlight. I was always amiable so I went to chatter with some of the other dragons. I first went to the earth dragon. "Hey! You're an earth dragon, right?" I said to him, and he stared at me awkwardly. "What are you? I've never seen a creature quite like you before." he said._

_I was explaining my type to him when footsteps from a wizard were heard. A human with a long shaggy white beard and a blue robe entered the area. My parents told me to run back to the cave, and I didn't need to hear it twice. I ran as fast as my small legs would carry me. I reached the shelter, and tried to see my parents. I saw a large metal "house" with interlocking black poles. My mom and dad were shoved into one of the weird objects along with the others. I didn't know what was going on until I remembered a quote from my dad: "We are rare, and people want us. Those people usually aren't the kindest, so I'd stay away from them. You don't usually find an albino dragon quite that often," I remember from the back of my head. I fell asleep hoping I could keep my mind off of it._

You could probably say I'm not in the best situation. Stripped from my parent, left to fend for my own. I can either search for them, seek shelter from another, or live solitary. I walk in the tall grass near the cave to try and hunt for mice. "_You're too young to breathe fire, so pounce on your prey and bite it in the neck,"_ my mom would always tell me. I sit and listen for any movement or vibrations on the soil. After I feel small footsteps a few inches down a hole, I reach my claws down it. I feel a ball of soft fur and I swipe a brown mouse out of its hole. I give a quick bite to the neck, just like my parents told me. Maybe living alone won't be so hard after all.


	2. Living Alone

_** Chachi96 Thanks for the first review, I forgot to upload this chapter xD. Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make this one longer. The dragon is plain white, just as any other albino animal.  
**_

I swear, the wizards are out to get me. I've seen three of them in the past week, and I am almost dying of hunger. I haven't been able to hunt for a few days. All I can do is sit in my cave hungrily and hope for some mice to come up to me and ask,"Can you eat me? Please?", but I doubt that will happen. I have to do something, but the humans could capture me at any moment. I finally muster up all of my courage to climb out of my cave, and what I see is magnificent yet scary.

A huge landmass has formed in the sky, and the bottom of it has a large spike of thick rock. If it were to fall, it would easily pierce through my body. It casts a large shadow over the area, and the grass under it is dying. I wonder if that's where they took Mommy and Daddy. The memory brings a small tear, just a droplet, to my eye. I use my arm to wipe it off. "There it is! This'll make us rich!" I hear a line of gibberish, I don't know human. The only word that shoots through my head is "RUN".

I use my rear legs to hop like a frog, towards the general direction of the cave. I sprint forward as fast as I can, pushing through the tall grass. The thump of my feet is the only thing I hear, and the treacherous humans seem to be nearing me. I see the large creatures change direction and give up, and I lie flat on the ground, letting the grass surround me. I pant heavily, regaining my strength slowly. I can't take any more chances, or I'll surely be captured and abused by those wizards.

The only way I've eaten food and stayed alive is by chomping on grass. It has a coarse texture and a very bland taste, but it's the best I can get without being held in captivity. The only thing I do to pass the time is try to breathe fire. I've managed to get a small ember before, but I'm far from burning someone. I need to do something, but I don't want to take any risks. My mind is buzzing and I'm really confused, and it's hard to think straight. So much action has been caused these days, and I have no one to guide me. I regretfully decide walk outside and try to catch a mouse, which might be risky. If I don't take risks though, I might not survive.

I glance anxiously to my left as I reach my leg forward. I swiftfully jerk my head the other direction, as I start to trot forward. I roll into the grass, so I will be harder to see. I am white though, which makes me easy to see at the same time. Just as I remember, I stay quiet and try to pick up the movements of the mice. _Pitter, pitter_, I hear from under the ground a bit to my right. A see a small hole under a tree, and I slowly creep over there. A see a blur of brown fur sprint away from me, and I jump over to block its path. It swerves to the side, and I pounce sideways on it. "What the-" I hear gibberish from a human, and I quickly push off my back legs.

The tall creature is chasing me, and quickly gaining. I follow the path back to my shelter. I turn and see the evil face of another "monster" glaring down at me. I run through the open space between its legs and I sprint past my cave. It's too late to turn back, so I turn around the large rock my hole is located in. The man stops and starts panting, but I keep my pace. I'm not taking any chances. I run straight without faltering for a few minutes, then I stop to rest under a large tree. There's no water in sight, so I just chew on the tall grass for moisture. I pant a bit then curl up in a ball. The exciting chase left me exhilarated, so I decide to rest for a few minutes. I enjoy the shade and the warmth of my body.

_Thump, Thump!_ I jolt awake and turn to see too burly men with large "things". I have never seen anything like them, but they have a slim black body that extends half a foot long, and a handle just big enough to fit the human's hands. One of them moves their index finger back, and a tube-like projectile is shot straight at me. I roll out of the way, only to be hit with a tube. I experience almost no pain, and I start to run. My feet start to move clumsily until I trip over a small rock. My eyes are forced shut as a deadly sleep falls upon me.


End file.
